The present invention relates to moving items between structures arranged at different heights, and more specifically, to a decline station which includes at least one pivot ramp for transferring items between the structures.
Warehouses typically include ramps or slides for transferring items between structures such as between two conveyor belts or from a conveyor belt to a storage area (e.g., a pallet box or a processing station). As the height difference between the two structures increases, so does the length of the ramp in order to maintain the same slope. For example, a height difference of five feet between the two structures may require a ramp with a length of ten to twelve feet. Increasing the length of the ramp increases the spacing between the two structures which can result in an inefficient use of floor space in a warehouse.